A different Version
by NightFae
Summary: A different version of Supernatural: I'll rewrite every single episodes to join a girl called Kate and other called Andrea. It will be Kate.Dean and Sam.Andrea. More information inside
1. Chapter 1

**Explanation**

I love Supernatural and I think the episodes are just perfect, there's only one thing missing, a girl for Dean and another for Sam. So my fanfics will be the episodes with extra characters and some different details.

Well, for me, **Sam** is a tender guy, honest to his feelings and a true romantic, he fell in love with Jessica, his true love and it will be hard for him to love someone so intensely again. But in my version it will happen. She's Andrea and I talk about her bellow.

**Dean** is something different, something rare (I'm in love with him, by the way P).

He's constantly flirting because he didn't find true love yet and he's afraid to have an intimate relationship. Everyone he loved has hurt him too much: his mother died; his father disappeared and then died; Cassie couldn't handle his job; he feels he only has his brother. But in my version of Supernatural, Dean will fall in love, he just doesn't know it yet and even when he realizes it, he won't admit it.

**Andrea**

She has blond hair and green eyes. She's not a hunter, but her father and mother were and she supplies information, weapons and special items to hunters. Sam and Dean will meet her on the early episodes and Sam will really like her. She will not be a regular character, but she's important. Sam will often talk about her and he'll realize how much he likes her but the Jessica's ghost (NOT literally!) will hunt him.

**Kate**

Kate will join the brothers on their adventures. She's not very tall and Dean will often make fun of her. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. Dean and Kate will fight almost every second, and she hates when Dean flirts with other women; she calls him a playboy. She doesn't talk about her past or anything about her. The brothers will soon love her like family. The love between Dean and Kate is strong but they won't admit it.

I'll have to buy the DVD to start writing the fanfics, but for now I really would like to know what do you think about this.


	2. Wendigo

**Supernatural**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatutal does not belong to me. Sadly… p

**Episode One – **_Pilot._

Well, I choose not to change this episode, because it's personal to the brothers. So…move on ).

**Episode Two – **_Wendigo._

Blackwater Ridge

Lost Creek, Colorado

"Dude, you're cheating."

"Nope, you just suck."

The two boys were inside a tent, playing Nintendo Ds to relax from a tired day in the woods. Their flash-lights were the only things that illuminated the dark.

Next to that tent there was another, with a young boy preparing himself to go to sleep. But first he had to call his sister to make her know he was fine. He sent her a message like he always did, "Hey, Haley. Day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow."

One of the boys in the other tent turned off the NDS and opened the tent.

"Hey, where you going?" My moment of victory." The boy with a scarf in his head protested.

"Nature calls." The other answered and walked out. He got near a tree not before looking to the other trees. The woods at night had that effect; a person would always look to see if something strange or supernatural was there. However, there was always nothing. Then some noise scared him and he screamed.

"Brad!" called the boy of the scarf when he heard the scream.

"Gary, what's going on?"

Gary walked outside to see if there was everything fine and something pulled him hard, making him scream.

The last kid, alone in his tent, turned off his flash-light, hoping whatever it was it would go away. But a shadow circled the tent faster and faster. Finally, it stopped. And when the boy's heart calmed down a little a claw opened the tent behind him. The boy screamed and the thing took him with it.

Palo Alto, California

Sam Winchester walked with a bouquet in his hand through the cemetery and stopped in front of his girlfriend's grave. A small teddy bear, a candle and a photo decorated the grave, witch had the name Jessica Lee Moore graved.

"I…" he started, but it was hard to speak to a grave. He loved her so much.

"You always said roses were lame." He said looking to the flowers he had brought. "So I brought you…" again, he couldn't finish the sentence. "Jess. Oh God." Sam leaned on his knees. "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth." When he laid the flowers next to the grave a hand came from under the earth and grabbed his arm.

Sam woke up with a jump. He had to wink his eyes three or four time till he understood where he was. In Dean's car.

Dean looked to his brother worried. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?"

Sam coughed, trying to hide his confusion.

"Wanna drive for a while?" dean asked after a moment.

"Dean, your whole life, you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man. You're worried about me. I get it. And thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Hmm, hmm." Answered him Dean.

"All right, where are we?" asked Sam, changing the subject.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction."

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Sam said looking to the map.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find what killed Jessica--"

"We gotta find Dad first." Finished Sam.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He will know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge…"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Dean.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

The only answer of his brother was to accelerate the Impala. He didn't know too.

In a cabin the brothers were trying to understand what they had to do.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here" Sam explained looking to a map. "Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

While Sam was trying to find more about Blackwater Ridge, Dean was more interested in some photo in the wall. "Dude, check out the size of this frigging bear."

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Add Sam to his list. "It's nature hike, that's for sure."

"You boys aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" a man behind them asked.

Sam was the first to making up some story, "Oh, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from US Boulder. Just working on a paper."

"Recycle, man." Dean said smiling.

"Bull." Was the only thing the man said, witch made the brothers look at each other. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes, yes we are…Ranger Wilkinson." Dean confirmed after thinking for a second.

The man smiled slightly. "Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person, now, is it?" Dean just said no with his head and let the man speak more. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" asked Dean to the man, who was leaving.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Asked Dean, hoping the man would believe in him.

"Yeah." Dean said outside, happy with his achievement.

"Are you cruising for a hookup?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know. We should know what we're walking into, before we actually walk into it!" Dean said looking to his brother.

"What?" asked Sam, his brother was staring at him.

"Since when are you all "shoot first, ask questions later", anyway?"

"Since now." Said Sam and entered in the car.

"Oh, really?" Dean was surprised with his brother's reaction, but he also found that funny.

They knocked on the door and a brown haired, young woman appeared at the door.

"You must bee Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy."

"Let me some ID." She asked after watching them.

"There you go."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

"That yours?" asked the young woman looking to the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala outside.

"Yeah."

"Nice car."

Dean couldn't believe that that hot chick knew about cars and he couldn't help making _Oh my…_ with the mouth to his brother.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while how do you know something's wrong?" asked Sam.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in three days." She explain at the same time she prepared the dinner to her other brother.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone too."

"Could it be he forgot to check in?" This time was Dean's suggestion.

"He wouldn't do that!" snapped the boy at the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley explained.

"Can I see the pictures he sent to you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." She walked to her computer and showed them some pictures. "That's Tommy." The she showed his last video.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We've heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean told her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." When she saw the looks on their faces she explained. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Dean look at her with respect, he knew what was like to search for someone missing. "I think I know how you feel."

Haley and Dean exchanged some looks before Sam's interruption. "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam thought seeing something in that video and wanted to find out what.

"Sure."

It was a habit for the brothers to stop in some bar and talk about business. It was a typical bar, loud, with girls, booze and fun.

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam told him, showing a copy of a newspaper from that time. "And again in 1959. And again before that in 1936. Query 23 years, just like clockwork." Sam opened his laptop and asked for Dean's attention. "Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam then passed the video in slow motion.

"Do it again." Asked Dean.

They could see a shadow passing behind Tommy.

"That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean suddenly beat Sam's chest. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?"

That kid was now a lonely old man. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a - -"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" asked Sam.

The man fell silent and took the cigarette from his mouth, making an affirmative move with his head.

"The other people that went missing that year…"started Dean "…those were bear attacks too?" he had to show to the old man he could trust them. "What about all the people that went missing this year?" the man still not spoke and Dean kept talking. "Same thing?" Again silence. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked, sitting beside him.

"Nothing. It moved to fast to see." The old man said those words with fear in his eyes. "It hid to well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" asked Sam, and the man nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fire place when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. You know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive… Been asking myself that ever since. Did live me this, though. And he showed them the mark of a claw from his shoulder to his chest. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

Already outside Mr. Shaw's home, dean and Sam discussed what they heard.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want to go inside. They just go trough the walls." Dean started.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

"_Corporeal_? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So, what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a Skinwalker, maybe a Black Dog. Whatever we're talking about it's a creature…and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean suggested.

From the Impala's truck Dean started to put some weapons in a bag.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said.

"What are we gonna tell her? She can't go in the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yeah."

"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"So finding Dad's not enough?" asked Sam, shutting the car's truck angrily. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean looked at his brother for a while, not understanding his reaction.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." Answered Dean and throw the bag to his brother before get into the car.

Next morning, in the woods' entry, Haley and her brother met the hired guide.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come."

"Roy."

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." They stopped talking when a car appeared. Haley couldn't believe they were really there.

"You guys got room for two more?" asked Dean.

"Wait, you wanna come with us?"

"Who are these guys?" an impatient guide asked.

"Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for the search of rescue." The young woman explained.

"You're rangers?" asked Roy a little incredibly.

"That's right."

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked.

Dean looked to his feet first and told her, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." And he walked near Sam, leaving a choked Haley behind.

"Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry. Her brother might be hurt." Roy, the guide, didn't really like those rangers.

Dean first look to his brother, he had lived his whole life with danger. He looked back to the guide, "Believe me. I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

They were preparing to leave when someone called them.

"Hey, you! Please, wait up a sec!" they saw a young woman, with long, brown hair; dressed with dark jeans, which were a little large, and a dark red t-shirt. She ran to catch them. "Are you going into the woods? Can I tag along?"

"Oh, not another!" exclaimed the guide.

"Actually, you should go home. These woods are very dangerous." Dean told her.

The girl stared at Dean for a moment and then asked, "If it is dangerous why are you guys going there with a skinny girl and a kid?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but it was Haley who spoke, "We're searching for our brother, Dean, Sam and Roy came to help us. He might be in danger."

"Well, isn't that funny? I'm looking for someone myself. Now, are you coming?" She walked to the front and added, "The name's Kate, by the way."

The others changed some confused looks and followed her.

"Who are you looking for Kate? And how long is it missing?" Sam asked her.

"For two hours now. I'm really worried, you know."

"Two hours? You sure his missing?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am! Fluffy always come when I call him. He's lost, the poor thing."

"Fluffy?" Dean and Sam asked. 

"My dog." Kate said that with such calm they had to stop and think for a while if they had heard correctly.

Inside a mine Tommy and one of his friends handing from the ceiling. They were hungry, thirsty, tired and hurt. Tommy saw the monster walking to his friend. He had to look away when the monster started to eat the boy, he could hear the screams of pain and fear. He rather be dead then notice that.

On the woods, Dean started to talk with the guide. "So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah. More than a little."

"Hmm,hmm. What kind of furry creatures do you want?"

"Mostly bucks, sometimes bear."

Smiling Dean walked to his front and asked, "Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

To answer Dean, Roy grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him back, looking into his eyes.

"What you doing, Roy?" Dean asked him.

Roy grabbed a wooden stick from the floor and revealed a bear trap right where Dean was heading.

Roy smiled, "You should watch where you're stepping, ranger."

Dean smiled, trying to hid the shame, "It was a bear trap." He said to the others.

Kate laughed and followed Roy, "The woods are really danger, huh, Bambi ranger?" she told him.

Haley followed Dean, angry. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?"

Dean made a sign to his brother and looked back to the girl. "Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured you and me, we're in the same boat.

"Why didn't you tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. Besides, that's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever. So we okay?"

They look into each other eyes for a while and then Haley said quietly, "Yeah. Okay."

To that, Dean added, "And what do you mean, I didn't pack provisions?" He took a peanuts' M&M's package from his pocket and left Haley behind, smiling.

Soon Roy announced, "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked him.

"Thirty-five at minus 111."

Sam and Dean looked into the woods and the second asked "You hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around."

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam warned Roy.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." And he left,

"All right, everybody stays together." Dean said to the others. "Let's go."

"You're a little bossy, aren't you?" Kate asked.

"Oh, shut up. Damn flea." Dean protested quietly.

They were searching the woods and then they heard Roy, "Hey! Over here!" he had find the tents, witch were completely destroyed and with some blood.

"Oh, my God."

"Looks like a grizzly."

"Tommy? Tommy. Tommy!" worried, Haley screamed her missing brother's name, but Sam hurried to "shh" her.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam!" Dean called. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird. I'll tell you what; it's no Skinwalker or Black Dog."

Not far from them, Kate heard their small talk and finally started to feel some fear. _Skinwalker, Black Dog_…

Haley found Tommy's broken phone and Dean leaned next to her to try and calm her down. "Hey, he could still be alive."

They looked at each other and only a scream for help made them broke it. Another scream and they started to run.

"Help me!" they could hear. It finally stopped but they found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Kate asked.

"Everybody back to the camp." Sam said.

"Why?" the girl asked again. "There was someone screaming for help."

"Just go!"

"Our packs." Haley said when they got back. It was missing.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy complained.

"What the hell's going on?" Haley was starting to be hysterical.

"Calm down." Kate told her. "Sam?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone; some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked.

Kate heard Sam saying he needed to talk with Dean in privet and she followed them. No way she was going to be left out something like that. She had sure that was not normal.

"Okay. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam started to look for something in the journal and when he found it he spoke. "All right. Check that out."

"Oh, come on." Dean couldn't believe it was something like that. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice…"

"Great." Dean said, and looking to his gun he add, "Well, then this is useless."

Suddenly, Kate grabbed the journal from Sam and read it.

"Hey! Give that back, you…" Dean told her.

"Oh, no. I wanna know what I'm into. What the hell is this? Some sort of demon?"

Dean grabbed the journal and took it from her, although she tried to pull it from him again, he was too strong and she fell in the floor.

"Ouch. Be careful, you demon hunter."

"Have you never heard it's rude listen privet conversations?" Dean asked.

"And how do you know we're demon hunters?" Sam asked helping her to stand up.

"'Cause I am one. And I have the right to know what I'm into." She explained proudly.

"You. A demon hunter?" Dean didn't believe her. She seemed so young. "How old are you? 17?"

"Hey! I'm 26, all right?"

Dean stared at her for a moment and then said, "I'm 26."

"Fine, I'm 23. Almost. So if I'm young, I had the best of teachers!"

"I doubt that."

Sam had enough of their arguments and interrupted, "Okay. That's enough. I don't know if you are or not a hunter, but we have a seriously problem in our hands."

"Oh, right. The _wenigo._ How do we kill it?"

The two brothers looked at her for a moment and Sam corrected her, "It's Wendigo. First thing, we have to get these people to safety."

Back to the others, Sam told them it was time to go, "Things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" asked Haley.

Roy tried to calm Sam down, "Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

The guide hated to be treated like he didn't know what to do and started to argue with Sam. "One, you're talking nonsense. And, two, you're in no position to give orders."

"Relax." Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here on the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam continued.

"You, protect me? I was hunting when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed, "you know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen--?"

"Roy!" Haley called at the same time Dean pushed his brother, he was talking to much already.

"Chill out."

"Stop." Kate interrupted. "Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, I wanna find my dog. Their brother might still be alive. And I doubt Haley and Ben are leaving here without him. So, I think you should explain the situation."

Dean first looked at his brother, then to Haley, who made a sign to encourage him, and back to Kate. "It's getting late." He said. "This thing is a good hunter in the day…but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" asked Haley, and in a moment she was watching them to create some strange symbols on the floor. "One more time, that's a…?"

"Anasazi symbols." Dean explained. "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy, who didn't believe in anything oh that story, but was afraid to go out side the symbols laughed.

"Nobody likes a sceptic, Roy" Dean told him and walked to his brother, who was sitting alone. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean…"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

After some silence, Sam spoke, "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He could have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

Dean sat in front of his brother and showed him the journal. "This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

"Cool family business, I have to tell you."

They followed the voice and saw Kate right near them, eating from an M&M's yellow package.

Dean asked her, "First, again listening to our conversation? And second, are those my M&M's?"

"First, I was right hear, I'm not deaf. And second, yes, they are. Want some?"

Dean took her the M&M's and asked her to go away.

"That makes no sense, Dean." Sam picked up the conversation, still looking at Kate. "Why…? Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean, no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer, It's the only thing I can thing about." Sam had tiers in his eyes.

"Okay. All right. Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself.. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger…you can't keep it burning over that long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well, for one, them." Dean said pointing to Haley and her brother. "I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Make things a little bit more bearable. That and I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possible can." Dean smiled and so did his brother.

Again, a scream for help was heard from the woods.

"Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay out." Dean told them.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

"Help me, please!" then a roar; it was like someone was being eaten.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy admitted.

Haley hugged Ben and tried to calm him. "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.

They saw something moving behind the shrubs. "It's here."

Roy shot at it twice "I hit it." And, ignoring Dean, who said to stay out, he ran after the thing. Dean hadn't other possibility then running after him.

"It's over here." Roy heard, but he couldn't find it. "It's in the tree…" the voice didn't finish, because Roy was where was needed.

"Roy?" they called, but the guide was nowhere to be seen.

In the next morning they were all scared and confused.

"I don't…" Haley started for anyone in particularly. "I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said honestly.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" asked Haley with real interest and admiration.

"It kind of runs in the family."

"Hey." Sam called them. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, wanna kill this evil son of a bitch."

Dean agreed, "Well, hell, you know I'm in."

"_Wendigo_ is a Cree Indian word. It means "evil that devours"." Sam started to explain.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man." Dean continued. "Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman as a miner or a hunter."

"How the hell a man turn in to one of those things." Asked Kate watching the journal.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Pals." Said Ben.

"Cultures all over the world believe eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities: speed, strength, immortality." Sam spoke.

"If you eat enough of eat, over years, you become this less-then-human thing. You're always hungry."

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

"You're not gonna like it, Haley." Warned her Dean.

"Tell me."

"Well, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. And we gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" asked Kate this time.

"Well, guns are useless. So are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker." Dean told them.

They search for its hidden place and Sam said after a while, "You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow."

"He's right." Kate said. "I mean, if it's so smart, he wouldn't leave this, right?"

No one had the time to answer Kate, because a roar caught their attention. Blood started to fall to Haley's shoulder and when she looked up, Roy's body started to fall. She had to jump, screaming.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam helped her standing up.

"Damn it, his neck's broken." Dean said analysing Roy's body.

"All right. Come on. Okay, run, run, run. Go, go, go!"

They all started to run, at first was Dean, then Haley, Sam, Ben and Kate. Ben stumbled in something big on the floor and fell.

"Fluffy!" Kate screamed when she saw what it was. The dog was full of blood, it was dead.

Sam helped Ben and grabbed Kate's arm, "Come on! Kate, let's go, come on!"

Haley and Dean stopped right in front of the Wendigo. And behind them, Sam, Ben and Kate heard Haley's scream.

"Haley!" Ben called.

"Dean!" called Sam when he found the equipment to torch it on the floor.

"They're gone." Kate said quietly.

"If it keeps victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Haley's brother asked.

"Honestly. I think because Roy shot at it. He pissed it off."

Not far from there, they found some M&M's tracks. "It's better then breadcrumbs." Sam said and they followed it.

Sam noticed that Kate was oddly quiet and a little far behind them. "Hey, are you all right?"

"My dog's dead."

"I'm sorry about that." They were silent for a while but Sam couldn't help asking her "You called a Grand Dunois, Fluffy?"

"So? He was once a puppy."

"Fair enough."

After some moments, it was Kate's time to make a question, "So…who was Jessica?"

At first Sam was shocked with her question, but he realized she wouldn't stop bugging him, "My girlfriend. A demon killed her two weeks ago."

"Sorry. Don't worry, we'll find the bustard."

"We?" he asked, but she only smiled.

They finally arrived to an old mine, with warnings to keep out. Inside the environment was dark and humid. The Wendigo was right in front of them and Sam had to put a hand on Ben's mouth, because the kid was going to scream.

"Holy shit." Kate said.

When the thing disappeared they went further inside, but the floor was week and they it broke below them. They fell hard on the floor, Ben land next some skull faces and jumped in fear.

"It's okay. Calm down."

Next to a wall, Dean and Haley were hanging by their hands.

"Hey, you okay Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." He said but he hammered in pain right after. "Yeah. Where is it?"

"It's gone for now."

Ben helped his sister to get up. And Kate saw someone else.

"Tommy!" Haley called when she saw who it was. The woke up, confused. "Get him down."

"Hey."

"Man…"

"We're gonna get you home."

"Check it out." Dean called.

"Flare guns." Sam said. "They will do."

"Cool." Kate said helping Tommy and Haley.

They heard the Wendigo's roar, "Looks like someone's home for super." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked to Sam.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, that's great, but I'm not." Said Kate.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked him and the only answer she had was a wink and he started to scream:

"It's show time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right. Bring it on, baby! I taste good!"

"He's so brave." Murmured Haley.

"Brave? He's freaking nuts, that's what he is." Kate said.

"All right, come on. Hurry." They followed Sam; he was the only one who had a flare gun, Dean had the other.

"Hey!" screamed Dean, trying to catch the Wendigo's attention. "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch? I'm right here."

Sam stopped and suddenly "Get them out of here." He said to Kate.

"Sam, no."

"Go, Kate, go!"

"Come on", said Kate.

Sam leaned to a wall, expecting the Wendigo would come from his left, but that thing was right in his other side and opened his mouth, letting out a roar. Sam jumped and tried to shot it, but it was too fast. Now, without a gun, Sam ran, with the Wendigo right behind him.

"Sam!" Kate called.

"Come on, hurry!" Sam said, but Tommy was too wounded to run fast. They arrived to a dead-end. "Damn it! Get behind me."

"We're gonna be dinner tonight." Kate said when the human monster got close.

"Hey!" Dean yelled to catch the creator's attention, and shot him right on the chest. The Wendigo started to torch and the smell was horrible, however, no one complain, finally they were safe.

"Not bad, huh?" asked Dean, making them smile.

Later, the Ambulance and the cops were taking care of them.

"So the bear came back again after you yelled at it? Asked the cop to Ben.

"That's when it circled the campsite." Explained the kid.

Kate spoke too, "This grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds."

"All right. We'll go after it at first light."

Not far from them Haley and Dean were talking. "So, really, I don't know how to thank you." She said and Dean smiled funnily. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah."

"You're riding with you brother?" asked a paramedic.

"Yeah. Let's go Ben." Before she got in to the Ambulance she leaned and kiss Dean on the chick. Then she looked to Sam, "Thanks Sam."

Kate walked to the other side of Dean and watched the Ambulance. "You're such a playboy." She said to Dean.

Dean smiled. "Man, I hate camping."

"Me too." Sam agreed.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime…I'm driving." Dean thought about that for a moment and ended up giving him the Impala's keys.

"Yeah, but stop in the motel first, I have to get my stuff." Kate said opening the door.

"What?"

"Oh, I forget to tell you Dean, you guys are giving me a ride."

"And who told you that?" Dean asked.

"Sam did." She plainly said and entered the car.

"Hey, let me out of this." Sam said already in the car.

"You have to be kidding me. You don't even know where we're heading to."

"And I don't care! C'mon!"

"Just, perfect."

**The End**

Gosh, this was tuff!!

But, hey, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you like Kate )

Hope so! If yes, I'm writing the third epi right now


End file.
